


Back from vacation

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, alcohol mention, boss alisa and secretary yachi, office AU (kind of), smut but not explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Yachi tries to rock her hips forward and there is a hum in response- slender fingers leaving her and a soft whine slipping from her lips. She forces her eyes to open and the room swims for a moment- champagne still having her dizzy and the afterglow of pleasure upon pleasure making her head spin.





	Back from vacation

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i had an Urge

“Oh, my little fairy, you look so beautiful.”  
  
Yachi shudders from the praise and manages to crack her eyes open. She can barely see through the small slits, but that hardly matters- a curling of fingers has her lashes fluttering and eyes closing again. She whimpers and there is a pleased, throaty laugh that fills the room.   
  
It’s getting to be on the verge of too much.   
  
But, oh, it feels so _nice_.  
  
Yachi tries to rock her hips forward and there is a hum in response- slender fingers leaving her and a soft whine slipping from her lips. She forces her eyes to open and the room swims for a moment- champagne still having her dizzy and the afterglow of pleasure upon pleasure making her head spin.   
  
She blinks slowly a few times and looks to the end of the bed- to where Alisa has stood from the mattress and is putting on a strap-on. It would make Yachi flush if she wasn’t so hazy and if she were a bit more sober.   
  
But she isn’t. She’s tipsy on champagne and pleasure, the way her lover looks like something from a painting in their hotel suite- her hair shining like stars in the soft light of the room and her smile both teasing and voracious, her eyes both loving _and_  hungry as she runs them over Yachi.   
  
Yachi wonders what she looks like to Alisa. A mess, probably. But a pretty one, perhaps. Pleasing with her flush and her wetness and the way her hand reaches out greedily- if sluggishly, heavily from the way she’s already been so thoroughly worn out- for her lover.   
  
She hopes so, at least.   
  
“My darling,” Alisa purrs to her, moving to crawl on to the bed. Yachi loves when she does that, loves when her hair slides off and over one shoulder and her pale lashes lower and lips quirk into something pleased and _hot_  as two tone eyes run over Yachi’s body. “My pretty kitten, my little fairy.”   
  
A moan this time, something Yachi can’t help. She flushes from the affection and presses up when pale hands land on her, eagerly- if clumsily- spreads her legs so Alisa can settle between them. There is a hum and a smile as Alisa reaches for the lube and Yachi’s breath hitches when she feels fingers between her legs, when something smooth bumps against her cleft.   
  
She has come so many times, but she is so needy for more.   
  
Bless Alisa for this night. Bless Alisa for the champagne and the kisses and the skilled hands and the way she can slowly- _perfectly_ \- strip away Yachi’s shyness.   
  
“Are you ready?” Alisa asks, leaning down with a smile and brushing her lips over Yachi’s. She huffs out a small laugh when Yachi tries to kiss her properly and pecks her fondly, smiles more whenever Yachi mumbles an impatient _please_. “Ah, that’s my sweet girl.”   
  
And then- and then she’s easing in. And then Yachi is crying out as she’s stretched open and filled. And then Alisa is running her fingers up her forearms until she can lace them with Yachi’s. And then they are kissing and there is _grinding_  and there is _fucking_  and Yachi is whimpering because it’s so _good_  but it’s on the verge of _too much_  but she wants _more_.   
  
Alisa breathes heavily and her hair shakes with it- tickling Yachi’s side as her lover shifts and moves to press even closer. They are pressed as tight against each other as they can be and still move and it’s so _much_  to Yachi that Alisa wants to be so close, that there’s so much contact between her and the person she loves.   
  
She gets close to orgasm and Yachi whimpers from the need to reach that precipice. Yachi weakly wraps her legs around Alisa’s waist and Alisa groans with it- lets out a noise that is almost harsh, almost a growl. That’s enough to have her shaking and Yachi throws her head back with a cry, squeezes her eyes shut as pleasure pulses through her in a quick wave.   
  
Alisa keeps going- she is never one to do things half-way.   
  
Lips fall to Yachi’s neck and teeth claim her collarbone. She’s not even thinking at this point- just reacting- and she curls her fingers into Alisa’s hair in response- grabs starlight and tugs on it as her breathing cuts on the edge of shrill and her moans turn into something a bit frantic when Alisa’s hips shift and she’s left with a vision dotted with spots.   
  
Too much. So much. So good. _More_. Can’t take more, but she wants more. She wants her. Always wants her. Feels so good. Feels so perfect. Feels-   
  
“ _Alisa!_ ”  
  
Her cry tears out of her without notice and Yachi lets out a sob as a last orgasm is ripped from her. Her lover moans against her as she comes herself and pleased bursts of affection go off underneath the overwhelming waves of pleasure-agony when Alisa’s hands squeeze Yachi’s tight.   
  
So good. So good. Just what she needed.   
  
It takes a moment to cool down. Yachi is left dizzy and sleepy and panting- so tired she can’t keep her eyes open and so boneless she can’t lift a finger. It’s hot with Alisa laid on top of her, but it’s perfect too and Yachi lets out a soft, drowsy, happy sigh when Alisa noses against her, reaches a hand to lazily stroke through her sweaty hair.   
  
“Was that what you needed, my little fairy?” Alisa asks, breathy and tired but still pleased. Yachi hums- it’s really all she can manage in response- and Alisa huffs out a laugh, moves to kiss Yachi’s forehead. “Rest and we will clean up later.”   
  
Those words are all Yachi needs.   
  
She falls asleep with a smile on her face- sweaty, glowing in post-pleasure, soft and warm with love running through her veins.   


* * *

  
“Oh, Yachi-san, you’re looking much better today! That vacation really refreshed you, huh?”   
  
Yachi smiles at her co-worker and wonders if he can tell that it’s a bit sheepish. She gives a small laugh and keeps the smile, bites her lip as she nods.   
  
“Oh, um, yes,” she tells him. “It was nice to get away from the weekend. I really needed that.”   
  
“I could tell,” he says, sympathetically. “You were starting to look like a zombie.”   
  
Yachi’s nose scrunches a little, but she nods and scratches her cheek. “Ah, yeah. I suppose I just needed a break.”   
  
He offers a nod in response and leans against the counter, hand going to take out his phone as he continues on.   
  
“Totally,” he agrees. “I thought it might be stressful since it was a retreat with the boss, but I’m glad it worked out for you.”   
  
At this, Yachi flushes. She can’t help it and she can’t help the vague guilt in her, the somewhat dirty wash of taboo pleasure that quickly flicks through her. He doesn’t notice- luckily too busy on his phone- and Yachi looks away from him to hide her face, clears her throat as she tries to control her blush.   
  
“Y-yeah,” she tells him, stumbling over the word. “And, um, speaking of bosses- I better get to my desk. I’ll see you around at lunch?”   
  
He lets out a small noise- already absorbed into emails and social media- and Yachi flees from the break room and to her desk. Alisa shoots her a teasing smile through the window of her office door and Yachi huffs fondly, smiles back and then ducks her head so no one else can see the love struck grin on her lips.   
  
Oh, she’s foolish. But, oh, she’s helpless when it comes to her overly eager heart and warm smiles and pet-names that makes her toes curl in pleasure.   
  
Yachi takes a break to regain her composure and tries to thrust herself into work mode, grabs the phone when it begins to ring. In the back of her mind, she’s still thinking about her _vacation_  and long fingers and husky voices and the way she was broken into something greedy. She knows she won’t escape it anytime soon.   
  
She doesn’t want to.   
  
With a guilty smile and a warm voice, Yachi answers the phone and tries to shake the feeling of amused eyes on her.   
  
The vacation is over. It’s back to work.   
  
(There is always next weekend, though)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a full-on, proper fic based on this sometime
> 
> Yachi needs to be spoiled by pretty, older women and doted on and lavished with praise and made to blush with teases in the elevator at work.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramewhq.tumblr.com/). I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MoraMew) now!


End file.
